Chasing Dreams
by LuminationPresenter
Summary: Harry carries out his dream of pursuing Draco Malfoy through the Slytherin house passages. Can the dream be resolved before the dawn or will Harry awake to find it gone? The first part of the fic is based on a dream the author had many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Potterverse, it is the exclusive property of J. K . Rowling

**Chasing Dreams**

_Author's Note: The song for this night is Roy Orbison's __In Dreams__. The story takes place during __Order of the Phoenix_

Harry awoke and yawned in the eerie half-light of the Gryffindor Common Room. The place was empty. The fire had burned out and the ashes were cold. Harry arose and drifted towards the portrait hole, wrapping himself in the invisibility cloak. The corridor was empty and Harry floated down the staircase unmolested, avoiding Peeves by checking the Marauder's map at regular intervals. He made his way to the marble staircase and swept down it to the entrance hall and then turned through the entrance to the stone staircase that led down into the dungeons, his way lit by flickering torches. Deeper and deeper into the labyrinthine passages he travelled. This far beneath the ground where the sun never shone, a damp chill hung in the air. Harry checked the Marauder's map and saw Draco Malfoy approaching the entrance to the Slytherin common room and stealthily followed him. He had beaten Malfoy at Quidditch so was eager to catch up with him. Draco had been keeping his head down as of late.

The Slytherin common room was a long, subterranean cavern that had been enlarged, cutting more deeply into the rock. Stalactites dripped water into milky puddles onto the floor. Harry followed Draco more closely and the ghostly green light of one of the overhanging lights flared, illuminating the back of Malfoy's white blond head. It looked like Malfoy was heading for the entrance to the boy's dorms. The Slytherin common room appeared almost empty. There were just a few girls sitting around at the roughly carved stone tables, probably wasting time on homework or other rubbish. Harry almost slipped in a puddle of water, but righted himself and continued to follow Draco. He crept past the fireplace, where the flickering fire was suddenly doused by a shower of water from the ceiling. Draco left the common room through an archway in the right hand corner with Harry still shadowing him. They descended down a steep, spiral staircase that delved deep into the roots of the mountains. Down and down in what appeared to be an inverted tower. They passed landing after landing, which led, Harry surmised, to different dormitories. Eventually, at the very bottom of the tower Draco turned and pushed aside a heavy wooden door. Harry slipped in after him and found that they were in a carpeted Jacuzzi room, gently lit by a shimmering crystal chandelier. The Jacuzzi was bubbling merrily and Draco was slipping off his robes and draping them carelessly over the book case in the corner. Harry crouched beside a chest of drawers. There was a tube of mints on wooden surface of the top of the drawers and Harry picked one up and sampled it. It was an indigestion tablet. Harry choked and spat out the white froth that erupted in his mouth. Draco's back was to Harry and he was standing beside the Jacuzzi. The light of the crystals cast bars of shadow over his back. Harry was feeling like a caged animal himself as he licked his lips and gripped his wand, feeling himself harden. Draco slipped beneath the bubbles with a sigh. Harry, hot in pursuit, jumped into the Jacuzzi himself. Bubbles everywhere obscured his vision. They battered against his ears so he could only hear a confusion of bubbling noise. He did not know what happened next.

"Draco!" A high voice sounded from outside the room, "Pansy's after you tonight, I think she intends to wait in your bed. Sis says so," the voice giggled.

Draco groaned. "Thanks for the warning Astoria, I don't know what I'd do without you. Why don't the other boys put her off somehow!"

"Oh they're off-putting enough," she sighed, "you really don't appreciate how determined she is do you?"

When Harry surfaced he was still disorientated. Draco had gone, so Harry had to find his way to the fifth year dormitories unaided.

Eventually he climbed to the middle landing and slipped through the dormitory door. The walls of the room were bare stone, but in the gloom it was just discernable that they were hung with tapestries. Harry crept over a threadbare rug. The heat in the underground room seemed to emanate from a stove near the far end. Harry crept into the bed nearest it and felt down. _Hmm must have got into the girls dorm by mistake_ he thought as he felt. Suddenly he heard Goyle's grunt and gave a start of disgust. He jumped onto the rug again and glanced around. He recognised the silhouettes of Crabbe, Nott and Zabini. The fourth bed clearly was the one which contained his destination. He jumped onto it striking the reclining figure in the chest. It did not feel as he anticipated. It felt sort of lumpy and yielding. The sleeping figure gave a grunt and a writhe. The duvet shifted and to his fury and disappointment Harry saw Pansy Parkinson squirm, beginning to wake. He quickly wrapped a pillow around her head and pummelled her in the stomach and the ribs with as much force as he could muster. She put up a struggle, but as her thrashing and kicking began to subside Harry released his grasp on the pillow and left the dormitory. Allowing her to live, though barely. He was cheated of his real target that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dawn**

Draco climbed the stone stairs, his footfalls echoing weirdly in the deep stairwell. Eventually he arrived on the dormitory landing and pushed the door aside. Outside, the first faint streaks of dawn were on the horizon. Pansy would have given up by now. It had been worth sleeping in the linen cupboard, next door to the Jacuzzi room. What was that strange whimpering sound coming from _his_ bed no less? "Pansy!" Draco exclaimed as he saw who was sprawled on his four poster bed. "Pipe down will you?" snapped Zabini who had been awakened by Draco's entry.

"You pipe down Zabini," said Malfoy curtly.

"You two being an alarm call?" Sneered Nott who had awoken through their arguing.

"Pansy's on my bed," said Draco.

"Still!" Exclaimed Nott, " we told her you were not coming down here."

"Eugh!" Draco had noticed a pool of vomit beside his four poster. Zabini and Nott were sitting up now and watching.

"Merlin, what has happened here?" Asked Nott. Pansy was stark naked and her ribs and chest were covered in livid bruising, while her throat sported ugly, purple marks. Nott stood up, clad in a dressing gown and surveyed the scene. "I heard nothing last night as far as I can remember," he said, "but clearly some kind of prowler broke in looking for you, Malfoy. Probably with different intentions than to beat you up..." he paused.

"What now?" Asked Draco uneasily. What had he avoided the previous night? "How are you Pansy?" he called out to the witch, lying prone on his bed. Pansy made some wheezing croaking noises, struggling to a sitting position, then began to cry anew.

Gingerly, grimacing in spite himself because of the vomit on the sheets, Draco sat beside her and Nott whispered in his ear, "I can tell you what to do to make her stop pursuing you in future, but you'll owe me, make no mistake about it, Malfoy."

"Alright," said Malfoy out of the corner of his mouth.

As Nott whispered instructions Draco took Pansy into his arms and rocked her gently. She clutched at him, tried to speak again, with no success and began to cry some more.

"Pansy, this is terrible, what has happened to you, I wish I could have been here to prevent it, but I was up all night doing homework," said Draco, as Nott whispered to him. "I'll see you are brought to the hospital wing, and after a day or two in Madam Pomfrey's care you'll mend and get better. I'll visit you and I really want you to get better, but I am not ready for anything like a relationship and won't be for a long time. I'm too young and not physically mature. When I am ready I will come to you."

Draco said the words, but didn't work out their full meaning for a little while. In the meantime, Zabini called his house elf and ordered her to take Pansy to the hospital wing which she accomplished in a trice. "It's not surprising you lost your house elf after you treated it like vermin Malfoy," he said with a slight sneer. He often jibed about this because Draco had once parroted Lucius' words that that was the only way to keep a slave in order. It had supplied Zabini with jokes for the entire following term when Dobby had defected as a result.

It was a Saturday and that afternoon Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sat in the three broomsticks, drinking currant wines. Malfoy ordered a round of snow puddings, and Goyle attempted to eat one by picking it up and pouring it over his head, exciting merriment from his two classmates and a small group of wizards at the next table. Malfoy hailed Madam Rosmerta and asked for the bill, but she just smiled and said that it had already been taken care of and indicated Harry Potter lolling in the corner. Malfoy frowned and Harry strode towards him. "I hope you enjoyed sucking up that delicious, white and frothy dessert Malfoy," said Harry. "I hear there has been an unfortunate incident with one Miss Parkinson. Terrible, terrible, I certainly never expected anything like that."

"Mind your own business Potter," said Draco curtly.

"Stay safe Malfoy, stay safe," said Harry turning away. As he left the Three Broomsticks, he added, _sotto voce_ "until this evening," and his green eyes flashed red for a moment.

**Author's Note:** JKR said that during Order of the Phoenix the splinter of Voldemort began to influence Harry for the first time. It was not supported by the text. This was just her way of excusing Harry being as obnoxious as a typical adolescent. If the horcrux splinter had indeed affected Harry, the results would have been rather more sinister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Web of entanglement**

_Author's Note: The song for this night is The Cure's __Spiderman_

Draco's footfalls echoed in the gloom as he made his way slowly and thoughtfully back through the dungeon passages in the direction of the Slytherin common room. The attack on Pansy had been troubling. What if the unknown assailant was still on his trail? Suddenly he became aware of a thin white tendril brushing his cheek. He jumped. "Draco!" Professor Snape advanced through the gloom. "What are you doing wondering around at this time? It is hardly prudent for a boy who is a sex magnet like yourself." Thin, sticky white strands appeared suspended from the ceiling. "What is this?" Said Snape and lifting his wand overhead, he illuminated the dark corridor with a silvery light. There was a clicking and a salivating from somewhere up the corridor and Snape wordlessly pushed Malfoy down a side corridor, clearly anxious to be away even though he betrayed no signs of fear. On heading down the corridor they suddenly found their feet and ankles encumbered by sticky strands on the floor. Draco pushed the wall, where he knew of a secret route back to the Slytherin common room. The revolving stone door swung round taking him out of the corridor. At that very moment, a hundred long, sticky white strands fell from the ceiling and ensnared Snape, the only person still in the corridor. He dropped his wand and fell, bound head and foot. He couldn't see his assailant, only feel saliva dribbling into his ear and hot breath on his neck.

Harry cursed silently in disappointment. Still, Snape was going to bear the brunt of things. He extended his wand and shot another sticky strand out of it into Snape's mouth so that the Potions Professor could not speak or cry out. Then he tore off Snape's robes from the heels and bit into his back. Snape writhed. Harry spat and then bit Snape's neck, then pulled off the lower part of his robes, wand at the ready to shoot out more sticky white strands. But Snape was goaded into action now by great duress and his magic powers burst forth, summoning his own wand back into his grasp. A jet of water burst forth from it, cleansing the passage of white strands. The web of tangled strands began to dissolve and collapse in on itself. As they melted, Snape was able to move again. But the mysterious assailant had vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dreams and fantasies**

The following night Draco was accosted in the common room by Lila Doherty the Slytherin sixth year prefect. She tossed her long red hair aside and gripped his shoulders. "Draco," she said in a husky whisper, "I can't resist your sexual magnetism any longer. We've got to get to the Room of Requirement so I can show you every type of ecstasy. You are so great and such a sex god that this is inevitable."

"Well I agree with you there," said Draco, raising his cold grey eyes to look into her soft brown ones. She leaned forward and kissed him her fiery red hair obscuring his vision. She then bit down on his bottom lip and broke her mouth apart from his licking her lips.

"What was that about?" Asked Draco.

"It means I could eat you up, you are so delectable," she said placing heavy emphasis on the words and suddenly thrusting her crotch into his, attracting strange glances from the Slytherins around them.

"It would be best if we took it to the Room of Requirement," said Draco uneasily.

They made their way up through the Hogwarts passages. Lila kept slapping Draco on the rear and in the crotch. It was all most out of character for her. Draco knew that she was a bit shy around boys, and that she had a crush on the current head boy... still he supposed he was overwhelming enough to make her forget that.

"Stop a moment you running buffet of whipped cream pastry," said Lila as they reached the Room of Requirement. Draco raised an eyebrow. What exactly did that mean? The prefect strode up and down the corridor outside the room three times then pushed the door open. She grabbed Draco by the wrist and pulled him inside.

Inside everything was draped in soft pink fuzzy felt and warm cotton wool was piled high all over the floor. The lighting was soft and pleasant. Lila pulled off her robes. "Don't just stand there, get undressed," she whispered, stepping up to him, grasping his shoulders and thrusting her curvy body into him.

Draco swallowed. This was so out of character that even he had to wonder. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked. It was distracting to feel her firm breasts mashed into his chest. She leaned forward, her warm breath on his face. "Never better," she whispered. "You deny you are attracted to me now?"

"Well no," said Draco. She was pretty, there was no doubt about that. And having seen her alluring shape up close again, he remembered how, early in his adolescence, he had once nursed a lust for her in secret. She produced a bottle of unguent and squeezed a stream of the white viscous substance onto her chest. "Rub it in," she purred. Draco felt her breasts gingerly and rubbed the white unguent around. She suddenly pushed him to the floor. "You know you want to," she said huskily. "I want to fall pregnant by you and don't want you to get involved at all from then on, or have any responsibility or commit yourself to me, got that? And I don't care about messing up my chances of being head girl for you either."

"Lila, you know exactly what to say in order to seduce!" said Draco, "and you don't sound like any other girl. It's like you're one of the guys trying to seduce me."

"I am unusual aren't I?" said Lila. "You know what really would get me in the mood? If you were naked and tied up. I want to be able to lick you, you see." She gripped his wand, twirling the hard wood in her fingers, then gently laid it aside and pulled off his robes. He did nothing to resist. The sight of her face alight with passion was too fascinating. He couldn't help it. He was beginning to lose himself to sexual desire. She lifted his wand and tensed her hand. Sticky white ropes shot out of the wand, binding Draco to the floor. Lila licked the wand and then tossed back her long red hair. She crouched and then sprang onto Draco, covering his naked body with hers. "Not long now," she said and thrust her crotch into his again, then grimaced. "What a useless, as well as ugly, design," she muttered. Draco was becoming erect.

"Let's do it, quickly," he urged.

"Just a moment more," said Lila. "On the hour, every hour, and it has been exactly an hour."

Draco's breath caught in his throat. Lila's hair was withdrawing into her scalp and losing all its fire. It has become as black as tar. He yelled as he saw her chest shrinking and hair sprouting over it. His terrified eyes flicked back to her face. Her exquisite features were melting and distorting as if made of wax. Her freckles faded away. Her soft brown eyes flashed suddenly green and then... red. Lila was gone completely. Harry Potter stood over him, stark naked, a red gleam in his eyes. "Third time's a charm, Malfoy." He said. "Remember the other adage? If at first you don't succeed...?"

**Author's Note**: _The song for this night is __Sweet Transvestite__, from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. _

_In the Potterverse only Lupin seems to fully appreciate how trivial polyjuice potion is to use. An above average twelve year old could brew some!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Control and Means of Control**

The lights in the room flared red. Draco struggled against the sticky white strands to no avail. "Struggle Draco, Lord Voldemort particularly wants to see you wriggle your rear," said Harry and even Draco could hear the chilling voice of Voldemort sounding at the same time as Harry's own. Harry leaned over Draco salivating. Ropes of saliva trickled onto Draco's face. He screwed his eyes and mouth shut. "Soon I will own this impotent shell as well," said Voldemort softly.

But at that moment there was a flash of golden fire and Albus Dumbledore appeared in the Room of Requirement along with Fawkes the phoenix. Dumbledore gestured towards Harry and Fawkes broke out in a tranquil melody and with a wave of his wing, directed a beam of golden light at the possessed boy. Voldemort's yell, though hundreds of miles away, sounded in their ears. Harry's eyes flashed green again, the scarlet light gone. "Quick Harry use the two way connection," urged Dumbledore. With renewed strength, Harry pressed his advantage, breaking into Voldemort's mind and with a wrench, snatched away his life force. The body cannot live without the mind. Far away, in England, Voldemort let out a deathly scream. The serpentine eyes swivelled upwards. The skeletal hands flew high in the air, dropping the yew wand. The terrible form of the dark wizard collapsed to the floor like a marionette whose strings had been cut. Voldemort's horcruxes were still functioning, but he was rendered disincarnate once more. Back in the room of requirement the red lights went out.

"I feel like I've woken up from a nightmare," said Harry rubbing his forehead. "I sincerely never wished for Parkinson or even for Snape to get hurt..."

"Don't worry Harry, I allowed it to go this far," said Dumbledore. "Once again I relied on Voldemort's well known arrogance. The moment he tried to enter your mind, I was there to grant you enough strength to wrest control away from him."

"Some clothes, please, Dumbledore!" Exclaimed Draco. Draco was still bound to the floor naked at the plot dumping old coot's feet.


End file.
